NanoFate OneShot: Connection
by DynamiteiSei
Summary: Confused with their own feelings, will Nanoha and Fate be able to realize how they feel for one another after learning about Nanoha being rejected by Chrono?


**Connection**

It took me a while, but I was thinking how strange I was, harboring feelings for a person of the same sex as myself. I had always thought this was a big joke and a lie I was playing on myself so that I could feel better after being rejected by a guy I liked since elementary school. Well… did I really like him? Not that I really know. The girl I have mix feelings for had also known me since we were little, and the feelings I had for her… also started way back then. Now that I think about it, the time when I confessed to the guy I thought I liked six years later, I knew in my heart that I really did not feel anything for him at all… because… it was just a lie to cover up a big secret inside my heart. Of course, I was an idiot not to know that I was in love with _her_ all of this time, my best friend, Fate-chan.

"Fate-chan!" I 'attacked' my best friend as soon as she step foot in the house. Sliding my fingers against hers, I could feel the warmth I hadn't felt for a while.

"Hello there, Nanoha," Fate-chan greeted, feeling a bit surprise by the sudden attack.

We sat down next to each other for a decent breakfast before work. It was a peaceful morning and it was just us two. I wish things would stay this way for a little while longer, but I know that's not possible… is it?

"Where's Vivio?" Fate-chan suddenly raised a question.

"She's having a sleepover with a friend. Why do you ask?" I replied, glancing at Fate's beautiful stature.

"No, it's nothing, I was just wondering."

I looked at the floor, then up at Fate-chan, tempted to ask her the question in my mind, "Is it not fine with just me here?"

Fate-chan, shocked at the out-of-nowhere question, looked somewhere else and gave me a reply, "No, it's not that. I'm happy to be here… with you…"

My heart skipped a beat and a blush appeared on my face. I tried to hide it, but I was too happy to. After all, I really wanted to hear it from her… those words. But I know she does not feel the same way I do.

Fate-chan, covering her embarrassing reply, changed the subject. "So… I heard…onii-sama rejected you?" She asked me as she gobbled up the last piece of bread.

"Yeah," I replied, whistling while I cleaned up the kitchen's mess.

"You don't seem like a sort of person who just got rejected…" Fate-chan declared an odd fact.

"Chrono-kun is a good guy, but maybe it was because I never really did love him in the beginning," I whispered silently as I heard a huge splash behind my back. I turned around to see Fate-chan spilling all the milk that she was about to drink on her uniform. "Fate-chan!?"

"Oh, my bad… I'm going to go change real quick," Fate-chan rushed out the kitchen and ran in our room, closing the door behind her. She didn't look at me… although she was trying to hide something.

"Fate-chan…?"

As I was cleaning up the mess on the floor, I couldn't help but think that there must be something wrong going on with Fate-chan. Is she hiding something from me again? I'm not sure… and it hurts to think that she would keep a secret from me. But, I really am in no place to say that since… I am hiding something big from her myself…

It was already ten minutes since Fate-chan ran in the room. She hadn't come out since then.

"I wonder what's wrong…? It's almost time for us to go,"

As I couldn't help but worry, I ran to our room as soon as I finish cleaning up. The door was slightly opened as I edged in my head and was about to call Fate-chan's name. It was only until I saw a rather depressed expression on her face as she held up the ribbon I exchanged with her when we were kids. Beside all of that, what shaken me the most was… the sad tone in the calling of my name.

"Nanoha…"

* * *

It took me a while, but I was thinking how odd I was, harboring feelings for my best friend of the same gender as myself. I always had thought this was just my imaginations and that all those flutters of my heart were just lies. But now that I thought through it, it really did hurt when I heard she was in love with my brother. And when I heard she confessed to him and got rejected, I felt relieved. This is wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm sure Nanoha would be disgusted to find out this secret… no she shouldn't know that I love her. I don't want our friendship to be broken.

"Finished… all clean now!" I said, as I threw aside my clothes, in which I spilt my milk on.

I was shocked to hear that Nanoha never really did love Chrono, my brother. I felt happy inside, even though I knew I shouldn't.

I looked through the pockets off my shirt and took out something I had always carried with me: the ribbon we exchanged when we were little. It somehow made me think my feelings bear deep inside it somewhere. Feelings that I cannot reveal to anyone… especially _her_.

* * *

"_YOU REJECTED NANOHA!?"_

"_Yeah…" Chrono replied, not surprise with my reaction._

_Grabbing my brother's collar, I couldn't help but filled with rage thinking about how sad Nanoha must have been,"But why!? I thought you loved her!?" _

_Chrono looked straight at me, giving me a rather serious look that made me release my grasp._

_"You, out of all people, should know why."_

_"Wha-…what?" I was confused._

_"Don't tell me you haven't realized it yet. Your feelings for Nanoha, I mean."_

_"You…knew?"_

_"How can I not know how my little sister feels? You loved her since we were kids, didn't you?"_

_I couldn't lie to him, and nodded in reply._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright. Even if I accepted Nanoha, we won't last that long…"_

_"Why's that…?"_

_"I don't know if I should be telling you this…"_

_I was curious and went on to ask what I shouldn't know… or something I wished I learned sooner._

_"Nanoha once told me when she was half asleep… she said she was in love with you, Fate."_

* * *

"Nanoha…"

I wish I could tell her… but I couldn't bring up the courage to. She might not even feel the same way anymore. Maybe she got tired of waiting… no, I cannot bear such a thing. Loosing Nanoha is one thing I can never stand up with…

* * *

Nanoha walked in the slightly opened door and embraced Fate from behind. The blonde hair girl was surprised but did not turn around. She knew who it was, yet she couldn't respond to the touch.

"Is there something wrong, Fate-chan? You don't look like you are feeling well."

Fate grabbed onto one of Nanoha arms and removed it from herself, turning around to face the orange hair girl who carried a worry look on her face. Fate's heart was struck. She didn't care about the possibilities resulting in her actions any longer.

Carefully moving her hands, she placed one of them on Nanoha's and the other on the girl's blushing face. Slowly, taking her pace, she silently laid her lips on the person she love, kissing her passionately with each and every second to cherish.

Before she could notice it, between the link of their kiss, Fate could taste tears as well. Backing up she looked at Nanoha who was shedding those tears, and it made her realize what she had done.

"Na-Nanoha! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Panicking, Fate tried to repent from what she did.

"No, that's not it," Nanoha said, wiping her tears with her fingers.

"Nanoha, I'm really sorry… I knew you would not like yet I still-"

Fate started to cry as well, feeling horrible for what she had done.

"That's not it…"

"I shouldn't have done that…! Stupid me! I'm sorry, Nano-"

Before she could finish her line, her lips were once again linked with Nanoha's, as they share another short, yet, tender kiss.

"Nano…ha…?"

"Don't worry… You did nothing wrong…" Nanoha held Fate's face gently and kissed her on the forehead, then looked at the cute girl in the eyes, "I'm just happy you felt the same way…"

"Nanoha…!" Fate let out her tears and jumped in Nanoha's arms. She held her tight as her tears fell down continuously, one after another.

"Dummy…" Nanoha said as she stroked Fate's blonde hair.

"I was scared! I was scared… that you would leave me for someone else…. I don't know what I would do if I lose you!"

Helping Fate up from clinging onto her, she looked at the girl directly and responded to her worries, "But I'm not going anywhere, you see? Because…" Nanoha took a deep breath and smiled, "I love you, Fate-chan…"

"Me, too…" Fate replied happily, wiping off her tears, "I love you, Nanoha…"

They both embrace each other, just like that time as they were about to part back in the days. But it was a bit different this time around. This moment, and from here on forever, their feelings would be connected… and would stay connected eternally…

* * *

This is my first NanoFate fanfiction to celebrate my new fandom toward this pairing. They are so adorable! They are reaching their way up to tie with KonoSetsu ^^;

I recently bought the DVDs for this series and I will now watch Nanoha StrikerS... I love it XD

I hope you like this ^^

This fanfiction was never planned. I was actually typing out my own personal feelings because I was bored but then I thought it could be a NanoFate fanfic! Hooray for imaginations!

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF NANOHA!**_

**_Please Review and Rate!_**

**-Seiren**


End file.
